I Love You My Best Friend
by Yuuki Azusa
Summary: Summary : Pertemuan pertama Sai dan Ino membuat mereka bersahabat hingga dewasa. Itu semua membuat Sai jatuh cinta pada Ino. Namun, Sai tiba-tiba menghilang dan membuat Ino menyesali semuanya.


**I Love You My Best Friend**

 **A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Friendship, Angst**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, death chara**

 ***Happy Reading!***

 ***Don't like, don't read!***

 _ **Summary : Pertemuan pertama Sai dan Ino membuat mereka bersahabat hingga dewasa. Itu semua membuat Sai jatuh cinta pada Ino. Namun, Sai tiba-tiba menghilang dan membuat Ino menyesali semuanya.**_

"Hei Sai, cepetan dong mencarinya. Yang lain udah nunggu nih di lapangan" ujar seorang anak berusia sekitar 10 tahun pada anak yang ada disampingnya. Sementara anak yang dipanggil Sai masih sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Tunggu dong Sasuke. Perasaan semalam bukunya ku taruh disini. Tapi kok nggak ada ya ?" tanyanya bingung.

"Memangnya penting banget apa buku itu ? Kalau kamu mau gambar, kan bisa pulangnya" ujar Sasuke. Tapi tetap saja, Sai mengabaikannya. Tak lama kemudian…

"Aha! Ketemu! Nah, ayo berangkat, Sasu-chan!" ajak Sai dengan senyum menggoda.

"Hei, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu!" ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Akhirnya anak kembar ini datang juga" ujar anak yang berambut pirang. Dia adalah Naruto, teman sekelas Sai dan Sasuke.

"Kalian lama banget" keluh Shikamaru.

"Kalau mau marah, salahin tuh si Sai yang kelamaan nyari bukunya" ujar Sasuke yang masih kesal dengan adik kembarnya itu. Sementara Sai hanya bisa tersenyum sambil garuk-garuk pipi.

"Hehe, gomen ne" ujar Sai.

"Udahlah, nggak apa-apa. Nah, ayo kita mulai!" ajak Kiba.

Mereka pun memulai permainannya. Hari ini, Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, dan Gaara sudah berjanji akan bermain sepak bola bersama di lapangan di taman dekat sekolah. Mereka berjanji akan berkumpul di taman tepat pukul 10. Tapi, karena Sai yang kelamaan mencari buku gambar kesayangannya, akhirnya mereka ketelatan setengah jam.

Back to story…

Mereka bermain sepak bola dengan riang gembira. Tanpa terasa, waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Sudah waktunya makan siang. Naruto dan yang lainnya pulang duluan, sementara Sai dan Sasuke beristirahat di taman.

"Hei, ayo pulang. Nanti kaa-san marah" ajak Sasuke.

"Kamu duluan aja. Aku masih ingin disini. Mau gambar" jawab Sai.

"Ya sudah." Akhirnya Sasuke pun pulang duluan.

Sai membuka buku gambarnya. Ia juga mengeluarkan peralatan gambarnya yang lain dan mulai menggambar pemandangan taman. Saat tengah asyik menggambar, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang.

"Hiks…"

Sai mencari asal sumber suara itu. Namun tidak ketemu…

"Hiks…"

Lama kelamaan, suara itu terdengar lebih jelas. Membuat Sai semakn penasaran.

"Hiks…"

Akhirnya, Sai menemukannya. Suara itu berasal dari seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek. Ia sedang duduk terdiam di ayunan, sambi menangis. Sai penasaran kenapa gadis itu menangis. Ia lalu menghampirinya, mungkin siapa tau saja dia bisa menghiburnya.

"Hei, kenapa kamu menangis ?" tanya Sai. Gadis itu hanya diam, tidak menjawa pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa diam ? Aku kan sedang bicara denganmu" ujar Sai sedikit kesal karena di abaikan. Gadis itu tidak menjawab, malah tangisannya semakin keras.

"Hei, kenapa malah lebih keras nangisnya. Aku kan nggak bermaksud menyakitimu. Ayolah bicara saja. Siapa tau aku bisa membantumu" ujar Sai. Gadis itu berhenti menagis. Kini, ia menatap Sai.

"H-hari ini… aku u-ulang tahun" ujarnya sambil masih sesenggukan. "T-tapi, orang tuaku t-terlalu sibuk untuk merayakannya. Bahkan, mereka lupa dengan ulang tahunku. Teman-temanku juga tidak peduli" lanjutnya. Sai merasa kasihan dengannya. Sepertinya, gadis itu sedih karena tidak ada seorangpun yang ingat dengan ulang tahunnya. Sai pun mencari ide untuk menghibur gadis itu.

"Aha!" tiba-tiba saja, sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya. Ia mengeluarkan buku gambar dari tasnya lalu mulai menggambar sesuatu. Sai juga mewarnai gambar itu. Setengah jam kemudian, gambar itu pun jadi.

"Nah, sudah jadi" ujar Sai. Sai merobek pinggir bagian kertas, lalu menggulung kertas gambar itu. Ia mencari bunga di semak-semak, lalu setelah ketemu, bunga itu ia tempel diatas kertas.

"Siapa namamu ?" tanya Sai pada gadis itu.

"Ino" jawab gadis itu. Sai lalu menulis nama gadis itu di kertas gulungnya.

Untuk : Ino

Dari : Sai

"Nah, ini untukmu Ino. Otanjoubi Omodetou!" ujar Sai smabil tersenyum. Ino meraih kertas yang diberikan dari Sai. Ia lalu membuka gulungannya dan mendapati gambar dirinya sendiri yang sedang memegang kue ulang tahun.

"Sekarang, jangan menangis lagi ya. Ada aku disampingmu. Kamu nggak usah ngerasa kesepian lagi. Aku mau kok ngerayain ulang tahunmu" ujar Sai. Ino pun berhenti menangis. Ia lalu mengusap bekas air mata di wajahnya, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Arigatou, Sai-kun" ujar Ino. Melihat Ino tersneyum begitu, entah kenapa membuat Sai blushing.

"Ah, hari ini ulang tahunmu kan ? Gimana kalau sekarang kita makan es krim. Nanti aku yang traktir deh" usul Sai. Ino mengangguk. Mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

Sejak saat itu, Sai dan Ino bersahabat. Mereka sering bermain sepulang sekolah di taman tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Mereka mulai tumbuh dewasa bersama. Mereka juga sering menghabiskan waktu berdua. Ya, hanya berdua. Sepertinya, persahabatan ini telah membuat Ino sedikit berubah. Dulu, Ino adalah gadis yang selalu murung karena kurang perhatian dari orang tuannya. Sejak bertemu dengan Sai, ia jadi sedikit lebih ceria. Entah kenapa, jika bersama dengan Sai, ia selalu merasa aman dan nyaman. Ino ingin selalu berada disamping Sai.

Sedangkan Sai sendiri juga merasakan hal yang aneh jika berada di samping Ino. Ino selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Ino juga selalu bisa membuatnya senang dan bahagia. Ino selalu bisa membuatnya melupakan masalah-masalahnya. Karena itu, Sai selalu ingin berada disamping Ino. Sai ingin terus melindunginya. Sepertinya, Sai jatuh cinta pada Ino.

"Hei, senyum senyum sendiri. Kamu ini sudah gila ya ?" ujar Sasuke membuat Sai yangs sedang melamun menjadi buyar. Saudara kembarnya yang satu ini memang selalu saja menganggunya.

"Pasti, kamu sedang memikirkan cewek yang namanya Ino itu ya ?" goda Sasuke. Sai menggembungkan pipinya. Ia kesal karena Sasuke berhasil membuatnya blushing. Kalau disinggung soal Ino, ia selalu saja mudah blushing.

"Apaan sih ? Aku kan nggak lagi mikirin Ino" jawab Sai bohong.

"Bohong. Buktinya, kamu malu. Mukamu merah banget tuh" ujar Sasuke sambil terkekeh pelan. "Hahaha, lucu."

"Urusai!" bentak Sai kesal.

"Ye, gitu aja marah" ujar Sasuke. "Emangnya, yang namanya Ino itu yang mana sih. Sejak dulu kamu temenan sama dia, kamu nggak pernah ngenalin dia sama aku" ujar Sasuke. Memang benar, sejak dulu Ino dan Sai berteman, Sai tidak pernah menceritakan tentang keluarganya pada Ino. Begitu juga dengan Ino.

"Ino itu cewek di SMA Suna, SMA sebelah sekolah kita. Dia itu yang rambutnya pirang, badannya bagus, wajahnya cantik dan matanya biru. Dan dia itu…"

"Tuh kan kamu suka sama dia. Buktinya hafal dia sampai detail gitu" ujar Sasuke. Sai semakin kesal karena Sasuke ternyata memancingnya. Apalagi, Sasuke berhasil membuatnya wajahnya sangat merah seperti udang rebus.

"Dasar Sasuke!"

Hari ini, Sai berniat untuk mengenalkan Sasuke pada Ino. Sai pun mengajak Sasuke pulang bareng lewat jalan dekat SMA Suna. Sai dan Sasuke menunggu Ino tepat di gang biasa Ino dan Sai ketemuan untuk pulang sekolah bareng. Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu, akhirnya Ino lewat juga.

"Konichiwa, Ino-chan!" sapa Sai saat Ino lewat. Ino menyapa balik Sai.

"Konichiwa, Sai-kun. Dan… Eh ? Siapa kamu ? Kenapa wajahnya mirip sama Sai-kun ?" tanya Ino. Sai tersenyum, lalu memperkenalkan Sasuke pada Ino.

"Ini Sasuke, saudara kembarku" ujar Sai.

"Eh ? Kenapa nggak pernah bilang kalau kamu punya saudara kembar ?" tanya Ino.

"Hehehe, buat kejutan" jawab Sai. Ino dan Sasuke pun berjabat tangan. Sasuke menyambut tangan Ino dengan senyuman. Ino langsung blushing saat disambut senyuman oleh Sasuke. Sepertinya, Ino langsung jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun itu ganteng ya" ujar Ino. Saat ini, dia dan Sai sedang asyik menikmati matahari terbenam. Kebiasaan yang selalu mereka lakukan sepulang sekolah.

Sai sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Ino katakan. "Tadi kamu bilang apa ?" tanya Sai meminta Ino mengulangi perkataanya.

"Aku bilang Sasuke-kun itu ganteng. Sama sepertimu. Bedanya Sasuke-kun itu wajahnya cool, kalau Sai-kun itu wajahnya kawaii" ujar Ino. Sai sedikit blushing saat mendengar Ino mengatakan kalau ia punya wajah yang kawaii. Tiba-tiba, Sai sedikit usil dan ingin menggoda Ino.

"Jadi, apa itu artinya kamu jatuh cinta pada Sasuke ?" tanya Sai.

"Hm… Ya, sepertinya…" jawab Ino. Jawaban Ino tiba-tiba saja membuat Sai sakit hati. Ia menyesal menanyakan pertanyaan itu pada Ino.

"Kalau aku bisa pacaran dengan Sasuke-kun, aku pasti senang sekali" ujar Ino. Perkataan Ino tadi semakin membuat Sai sakit hati. Sai sudah tau kalau Ino tidak pernah mencintainya sejak awal. Hanya dirinya yang mencintai Ino. Tapi, Sai hanya bisa tersenyum mengahadapinya.

"Kalau kamu emmang cinta sama Sasuke, kamu harus perjuangkan cintamu. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu…" ujar Sai.

"Arigatou, Sai-kun. Kamu memang sahabat terbaikku" ujar Ino.

Hari ini, Sai pulang sekolah sendirian, tidak seperti biasanya. Sejak Ino bilang kalau Ino jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, Sai jadi malas pulang bareng dengan Ino ataupun dengan Sasuke. Bukannya Sai membenci mereka berdua. Sai tidak pernah bisa membenci kedua orang yang disayanginya itu. Sai hanya perlu waktu untuk mencoba ikhlas.

Hari ini, Sai pulang lewat gang biasa ia bertemu dengan Ino. Saat itu, langkah Sai terhenti saat melihat adegan di depannya.

"Ino, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Apa kamu mau jadi pacarku ?" tanya Sasuke. Ino yang sudah blushing di tempat mau tidak mau langsung menerima pernyataan cinta Sasuke.

"Aku mau Sasuke-kun. Sangat mau" jawab Ino. Kemudian, mereka berdua pun berpelukan.

Sai hanya bisa diam di tempatnya. Ia tidak tau harus apa. Melihat saudara kembarnya sendiri menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang sangat dicintai oleh Sai sangat membuat Sai sakit hati. Sai memang diam saat ini. Namun, jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia ingin menangis dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Sai berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Ia tidak ingin terlihat menangis di depan dua orang yang disayanginya itu.

"Hei Sai, apa itu kau ?" tanya Sasuke. Sai menoleh dan mendapati Ino dan Sai sedang menatapnya. Sai tersenyum, mencoba tegar, lalu menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Selamat ya untuk kalian berdua. Maaf kalau tadi aku ngintip" ujar Sai.

"Ah sudahlah nggak apa-apa. Oh ya, apa kamu mau ikut kami ? Kami mau makan-makan. Ya, sekalian buat ngerayain hari jadian kami" ajak Sasuke.

"Arigatou, tapi nggak usah. Aku nggak mau ganggu kalian. Lagipula, aku mau langsung pulang sekalian mau negrjain pr. Pr ku numpuk nih" tolak Sai halus.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu hati-hati ya. Oh ya, bilangin kaa-san kalau aku pulang agak telat" pesan Sasuke.

"Iya. Kalian juga hati-hati" ujar Sai sambil memasang senyum palsunya.

Sejak saat itu, Sai jarang berbicara dengan Ino. Jika Ino main kerumahnya, yang dicari adalah Sasuke, bukan dirinya. Ino seakan-akan telah melupakannya.

"Aku bosan. Ayo kita jalan". Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba saja Ino mengajak Sai jalan-jalan. Padahal biasanya kan dia mengajak Sasuke.

"Eh ? Kenapa ajak aku ? Kenapa nggak ajak Sasuke ?" tanya Sai bingung.

"Dia sibuk. Lagipula…" jeda Ino. "Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu" ujar Ino. Akhirnya, Sai tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku" jawab Sai.

"Huh, angin disini memang segar. Sudah lama sekali nggak kesini, ne Sai-kun ?" tanya Ino meminta pendapat Sai. Sai hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ini taman tempat pertama kali kita ketemu kan ?" tanya Sai.

"Dan semuanya berawal dari sini. Semua persahabatan kita…" tambah Ino.

"Ya, kamu benar. Persahabatan kita… yang indah" ujar Sai sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di rumput taman itu. Ino ikut-ikutan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sai. Hening beberapa saat.

"Hei, Ino. Apa aku boleh bertanya padamu ?" tanya Sai.

"Tanya apa ?"

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika suatu saat nanti kita berpisah ?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Jika salah satu dari kita pergi, maksudku, jika aku pergi dari kehidupanmu, apa yang akan kamu laukan. Apa kamu akan marah padaku, atau malah langsung melupakanku ?" tanya Sai. Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja membuat Ino langsung bangkit dari posisinya. Sai bingung dengan tingkah Ino. Ia pun ikut-ikutan bangkit dari posisinya. Kini, Sai bisa melihat tatapan aneh dari Ino.

"Apa pertanyaanku salah ya ?" tanya Sai. Namun, bukannya menjawab, Ino malah memeluknya.

"Kenapa… kamu tanya begitu ?" tanya Ino.

"Apa kamu mau pergi dariku ? Apa kamu mau meninggalkanku ?" lanjutnya.

"Aku nggak mau Sai-kun pergi dariku. Kamu sahabat terbaikku. Cuma kamu yang bisa mendengarkan semua yang ku katakan. Cuma kamu yang bisa mengerti aku. Kalau kamu pergi, aku nggak akan pernah maafin kamu" ujar Ino.

"Eh ? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu bilang begitu ? Aku kan cuma tanya. Lagipula, kamu masih punya Sasuke kan ? Sasuke itu pacarmu. Dia pasti lebih mengerti kamu daripada aku" ujar Sai.

"Kamu salah Sai-kun. Kamu yang lebih mengerti aku daripada Sasuke. Lagipula, Sasuke-kun bukan pacarku lagi" ujar Ino. Sai membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Kamu serius ?" tanya Sai kaget. Ino mengangguk.

"Kemarin, dia memutuskanku karena dia jatuh cinta pada Sakura, teman sekelasku. Hal itu yang ingin ku katakan padamu. Sekarang, perasaanku sedang nggak mood, karena itu aku butuh kamu disampingku" ujar Ino.

"Aku baru sadar kalau kamu dan Sasuke berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Kamu lebih mengerti aku dan memahami perasaanku. Kamu nggak pernah bikin aku sakit hati. Karena itu, jangan pernah pergi dariku Sai-kun. Aku membutuhkanmu, selalu" ujar Ino. Tanpa sadar ia menangis dipelukan Sai. Sai hanya bisa diam. Sekarang, yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menghibur Ino dan berada disampingnya dan menjaganya.

"Aku janji Ino. Aku nggak akan pergi untukmu. Aku akan berusaha selalu disampingmu" ujar Sai sambil mencium puncak kepala Ino.

"Tadaima!" ujar Sasuke. Hari ini, Sasuke pulang agak larut. Katanya ada kelas tambahan.

"Sasuke, aku mau bicara padamu" ujar Sai.

"Ada apa ini ?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Kenapa kamu putusin Ino. Bukannya, kamu itu sayang sama dia ?" tanya Sai.

"Oh, ternyata cuma soal itu" ujar Sasuke enteng. "Ya, aku udah nggak cinta lagi sama dia. Aku cuma cinta sama Sakura. Memangnya kenapa ?" Dan setelah itu yang terdengar adalah suara Sai memukul Sasuke dan suara rintihan Sasuke menahan sakit.

"Hei, kamu ini kenapa ? Kenapa tiba-tiba mukul sih ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa kamu nggak tau ? Ino sakit hati gara-gara kamu! Seharusnya, kamu mengerti perasaanya!" bentak Sai.

"Aku mengerti perasaanya" ujar Sasuke.

"Lalu ?"

"Aku juga mengerti perasaanmu" lanjut Sasuke. Sai terdiam.

"Sudahlah Sai. Jangan bohongi perasaanmu lagi. Aku tau kalau kamu mencintanya sejak dulu. Aku nggak mau berbahagia diatas penderitaan saudaraku sendiri. Kamu memang selalu terseyum didepanku, tapi aku tau kalau kamu sedang menangis dihatimu. Aku bisa merasakannya, karena kita saudara" jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi… Ino hanya mencintaimu" ujar Sai.

"Nggak. Kamu salah. Aku tau sebenarnya Ino itu cinta padamu. Aku bisa melihatnya saat ia menatapmu. Ia peduli padamu dan ia selalu khawatir jika kamu sedang sakit atau dalam bahaya" jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi, kenapa ia malah jadi pacarmu. Seharusnya, jika ia cinta padaku, ia pasti jadi pacarku kan ?" tanya Sai.

"Pacar itu bukan berarti cinta sejati. Cinta sejati dilihat dari seberapa besar kepedulianmu pada orang yang kamu cintai. Aku melihatnya darimu. Ino juga melihatnya darimu. Aku juga melihatnya dari Ino. Ino jauh lebih peduli dan sayang padamu daripada diriku. Lagipula, jika ia mencintaiku, ia pasti menangis di depanku dan meminta agar aku tidak memutuskannya. Namun, ia malah menangis di depanku kan ? Itu artinya, ia jauh lebih membutuhkanmu daripada diriku" jelas Sasuke. Sai hanya diam sejak tadi. Ia tidak tau harus menaggapi omongan Sasuke dengan apa. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke mendekat dan menepuk bahu Sai.

"Sai, sekarang adalah giliranmu menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Katakan kalau kamu mencintainya, sebelum semuanya terlambat" ujar Sai sambil tersenyum. Sai agak terkejut mendengarnya, namun ia membalas senyuman Sasuke.

"Hoam… aku bosan sekali" ujar Ino. Malam-malam begini, seharusnya ia sudha tidur. Tapi ia malah terkena insomnia. Ia juga tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan agar ia bisa tidur. Ya, mungkin itu karena besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Tiba-tiba, Ino jadi teringat hari ulang tahunnya dulu saat masih kecil. Hari ulang tahun yang mempertemukannya dengan Sai. Saat itu, hanya Sai yang peduli dengannya. Entah kenapa, sejak Ino putus dengan Sasuke, Ino jadi sering memikirkan Sai yang terkadang sampai membuatnya tertawa tidak jelas atau sedih secara tiba-tiba. Sepertinya Ino merasakan hal yang berbeda dari biasanya. Perasaan yang berbeda saat ia berhadapan dengan Sai. Sepertinya ia jatuh cinta pada Sai, cinta yang melebihi cintanya pada Sasuke.

Ting! Tong!

Bel rumah Ino dibunyikan oleh seseorang. Ino segera keluar untuk menyambut tamunya. Saat membuka pintu, ternyata tamunya adalah Sai.

"Hei, kenapa datang malam-malam ?" tanya Ino.

"Maaf mengganggumu. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini" ujar Sai sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop. Setelah itu, ia langsung pamit pulang.

Ino penasaran dengan amplop yang diberikan Sai padanya. Dia pun membuka isi amplop itu setelah Sai pergi. Ternyata, isinya adalah sebuah kunci dan sepucuk surat. Ino lalu membaca surat itu.

 _Hai, Ino. Besok hari ulang tahunmu kan ? Nah, datanglah ke Hotel Konoha tepat pukul 7 malam. Ada kejutan yang menunggumu disana. Kunci kamarnya sudah kuberikan padamu._

 _Dari : Sai_

Ternyata, itu isi suratnya. Ino jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat apa kejutannya.

Sudah pukul 7 malam. Ino pergi ke hotel tempat Sai membuat kejutan untuknya. Ia memakai gaun lengan pendek warna ungu dengan celana panjang warna biru dan sepatu warna oranye. Ia juga memakai hiasan bunga di kepalanya, membuatnya terlihat anggun dan cantik.

Tak lama kemudian, Ino sampai di hotel itu. Ino segera pergi ke kamar yang ditunjukkan oleh Sai. Lalu, ia membuka kamarnya, dan…

"Otanjoubi omodetou, Ino!" teriak semua teman Ino yang kini berada di kamar itu. Ino tidak menyangka kalau semua temannya ada disini dan merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"Kalian semua bagaimana bisa berada disini ?" tanya Ino.

"Kami masuk kesini dengan kunci cadangan. Selain itu, Sai yang meminta kami untuk membuat pesta kejutan untukmu. Sai juga yang mendekor semua isi ruangan ini. Dan, Sai juga yang memesan kamar, dekorasi ruangan, dan hadiah-hadiahnya. Tapi, acara ini hanya berlangsung sampai jam 10 karena besok kita akan sekolah" jelas Naruto.

"Ini semua menakjubkan…" ujar Ino kagum. Ia sangat senag dengan semua kejutan ini. Di kamar itu, sudah dihiasi berbagai macam balon warna-warni berbentuk hati, pita-pita, dan bunga. Di tempat tidurnya, ada boneka yang sejak dulu dinginkan oleh Ino, mulai dari yang ukuran kecil hingga besar. Dan di meja, sudah tergeletak kue coklat dengan lilin berbentuk angka 17 diatasnya. Ino tidak menyangka kalau Sai akan membuatkan kejutan seperti ini.

"Darimana ia tau semua yang kuinginkan ?" tanya Ino.

"Dia selalu memperhatikanmu Ino. Itu karena dia sangat mencintaimu" jawab Naruto. Ino terkejut mendengarnya. Walaupun sejak dulu sudah bersahabat dekat dengan Sai, Ino tidak tau perasaan yang sebenarnya kepada dirinya. Entah kenapa, saat Naruto mengatakan kalau Sai sangat mencintainya, Ino merasa sangat lega dan senang. Sepertinya, Ino memang sudah jatuh cinta juga pada Sai. Tapi, sekarang ada yang janggal dalam hatinya. Sejak tadi, ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Sai.

"Dimana Sai ?" tanya Ino.

"Tadi setelah selesai mendekor, Sai bilang ia ingin menjemput Sasuke dan mengajaknya pesta bersama" jelas Naruto.

"Ya, hari ini Sasuke-kun ada latihan basket. Jadi pulangnya agak telat. Tapi seharusnya nggak selama ini" timpal Sakura. Ino mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu di buka dengan keras. Lalu, muncullah sosok pemuda berambut raven dari balik pintu. Kalau dilihat dari raut wajah dan bekas luka di dahinya, sepertinya baru terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dirinya. Ino mulai khawatir. Apalagi saat ia melihat tidak ada Sai disana.

"Sasuke-kun daijoubu desuka ?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Namun, Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Sasuke-kun, dimana Sai-kun ?" tanya Ino. Sasuke menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ino…" jeda Sasuke. "Kuharap kamu bisa menerimanya" lanjutnya. Ino mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Ino. Sasuke menunduk, kemudian ia mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatap Ino dalam.

"Tadi saat perjalanan kesini, mobil kami mendadak tidak bisa di rem" ujar Sasuke. Ino mulai merasakan firasat buruk setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Saat di tengah jalan, ada anak kecil yang mau menyebrang. Namun rem kami blong. Sai nggak mau menabrak anak itu. Akhirnya, ia membanting stir dan mobil kami pun kehilangan kendali…" jeda Sasuke.

"Kami nggak tau kalau dari arah seberang ada sebuah truk yang melaju cukup kencang. Mobil kami pun bertabrakan dengan truk itu" ujar Sasuke. Ino terkejut mendengarnya. Berbagai perasaan aneh mulai masuk kepikirannya. Ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada Sai. Tanpa terasa, air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Aku tersadar setelah berada dirumah sakit. Aku berusaha mencari Sai yang ternyata di rawat di ruang UGD. Ia terluka parah di kepalanya. Karena kehabisan banyak darah, akhirnya…" Sasuke tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

"… ia meninggal" sambung Sasuke. Ino tidak tahan mendengarnya. Ia langsung terjatuh dan menjerit keras setelah mendengar kata terakhir dari Sasuke. Teman-temannya berusaha menghibur Ino. Sakura memeluk Ino erat dan berusaha menenangkannya. Sasuke hanya bisa diam sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ia juga sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Karena sekarang, yang berduka bukan Cuma Ino. Sasuke juga lebih berduka karena ia telah kehilangan saudara kembarnya.

"Sebelum dia meninggal, dia sempat siuman. Dia memberikanku ini dan menyuruhku untuk menyerahkannya padamu" ujar Sasuke sambil memeberikan sebuah kotak kecil. Ino menerimanya dan langsung membuka isinya. Ternyata, isinya adalah sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk hati. Jika liontin itu di buka, bisa terlihat foto Ino dan Sai di dalamnya. Selain sebuah kalung, ada sebuah surat juga disampingnya. Ino lalu membacanya.

 _Otanjoubi omodetou Ino! Selamat ultah yang ke 17. Apa kamu sudah lihat kamarnya ? Bagus kah ? Kuharap hasil dekorasiku yang dibantu teman-teman bisa membuatmu menyukainya._

 _Oh ya, soal kalung itu apa kamu menyukainya. Soal fotonya, aku dapat saat kamu sedang duduk di taman sekolahmu. Maaf karena memfotomu secara diam-diam._

 _Sebenarnya, malam ini aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu Ino. Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak lama. Hanya saja, aku nggak pernah berani bilang sama kamu. Akhirnya, kamu malah jadi milik Sasuke. Tapi, nggak masalah kamu itu mau jadi milik siapapun yang penting kamu bahagia. Melihatmu bahagia saja itu sudah membuatku sangat senang. Aku nggak perlu memilikimu. Aku cukup mencintaimu sebagai sahabat terbaik dan cinta pertamaku. Because, I love you my best friend. Hontouni, aishiteru…_

Selesai membaca surat itu, Ino hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk erat kedua benda pemberian Sai. Ia merasa menyesal dan bersalah pada Sai. Ia merasa menyesal karena terlambat menyadari perasaan Sai. Dan disaat ia juga sudah mencintai Sai, Sai malah pergi meninggalkannya. Pergi jauh darinya dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

 _"Gomennasai, Sai. Gomennasai… Aishiteru mo… Sai-kun…"_

 **Omake**

Telah beristirahat dengan tenang

Uchiha Sai

Lahir : 25 November 1998

Wafat : 23 September 2015

Ino menatap miris nisan di depannya. Ia sudah tidak tau harus berekspresi apa lagi. Sejak tadi, ia hanya diam saja. Tidak ada isak tangis karena ia rasa air matanya sudah kering akibat menangisi Sai semalaman. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Sai. Semua keluarga Sai dan teman-temannya datang termasuk Ino. Ino juga sudah melihat jasad Sai di dalam peti mati tadi. Ia terlihat sangat tenang. Senyum indah di wajahnya menghiasi tidurnya yang panjang.

Ino sudah tidka kuat lagi melihatnya. Bahkan, ia tidak kuat jika terus-terusan melihat Sasuke yang sejak tadi membawa fot Sai. Foto saat dirinya sedang tersenyum. Senyuman itu selalu membuat Ino sakit jika ia harus mengenang Sai lagi.

Kini pemakaman mulai sepi. Satu persatu pelayat meninggalkan makam. Kini tersisa Ino dan Sasuke.

"Kamu mau pulang ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri" jawab Ino. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino. Ino masih ingin lebih lama di makam Sai.

"Kamu… pergi terlalu cepat" ujar Ino. "Aku bahkan belum membalas perasaanmu."

Ino lalu berjongkok di makam Sai, lalu meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya.

"Kamu tau, aku suka kamu sejak dulu. Namun, rasa suka ku yang dulu ke kamu itu kupikir hanya rasa suka seorang sahabat pada sahabatnya. Namun, setelah bertemu Sasuke, akhirnya aku mengerti. Aku akhirnya tau kalau rasa suka ku ke kamu itu adalah perasaan cinta. Saat putus sama Sasuke, aku nggak ngerasa kehilangan seperti ini. Aku cuma sedih, dan rasa sedih itu langsung hilang setelah kamu menghiburku. Cuma kamu yang mengerti aku. Karena itu, aku ingin berada disampingmu selamanya. Tapi… sepertinya nggak bisa ya" ujar Ino. Ia mencurahkan semua perasaannya pada Sai.

"Hei Sai, aku berterima kasih padamu yang telah mengisi hari-hariku selama ini. Terima kasih atas apa yang telah kamu lakukan. Terima kasih telah menghiburku, ada untukku, menemaniku, dan memahamiku. Terima kasih atas segalanya…" ujar Ino. Ia tau kalau sejak tadi, air mata mulai membanjiri matanya lagi. Namun ia tidak mau menangis di depan makam Sai.

"Maaf kalau aku terlambat menyadari perasaanmu. Tapi, aku hanya ingin kamu tau. Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi sepertinya ini terlambat" Ino lalu bangkit, berniat untuk pergi.

"Ya, sepertinya sudah waktunya aku kembali. Aku nggak bisa terlalu lama karena kamu mau istirahat kan ?" ujar Ino.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang Sai. Kita pasti bertemu lagi… di alam sana…" ujar Ino. Ia lalu berbalik dan mulai pergi meninggalkan makam itu. Namun sebelum pergi, ia menoleh sesaat dan tersenyum kearah makam Sai.

 _"I love you too, my best friend…"_

 **The end**

 **Yatta! Akhirnya fic ini jadi juga. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya kurang nyambung soalnya idenya baru dapet tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya, cerita ini aku dedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Ino yang tinggal 15 hari lagi. Tapi aku update lebih cepat! XD**

 **Soal ceritanya, aku terinspirasi saat melihat iklan sedih di youtube yang berkisah tentang persahabatan. Tadinya, aku mau pakai pair NaruHina, tapi sepertinya kurang feel kalau mereka berdua. Karena itu aku pakai SaiIno. Selain itu, aku ini penggemar berat SaiIno. Apalagi Sai-kun! Tapi, maaf kalau di cerita ini, Sai-kunnya harus mati.**

 **Ok, lupakan saja curhatan yang diatas. Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca ff-ku.**

 **Reveiew please…**


End file.
